Magic 8-Ball
by Silver-eyed-bandit
Summary: Who knew an 8-ball could be so helpful.. TwinsXHaruhi Oneshot


_**Me: So here is a creative One-shot! Twins X Haruhi.**_

* * *

"Guys! Stop it! You're here to study! Not go through my closet!" Haruhi shouted at the red-headed twins. They were throwing her clothes all over her room. Haruhi was behind them, trying to pick up her clothes. The twins ignored her as they continued their raid. "Stop! You wanted me to tutor you, but if you don't come out of my closet right now, I will never invite you over again." This made the twins freeze. The looked at each other before looking at her.

"Alright we'll stop if you wear this next time we get out." Hikaru said as Kaoru held out a white blouse with short sleeves, a black skirt, and a pale pink sweater vest that had a black belt around it. Haruhi sighed.

"Fine. Now get out and come sit down, please." she huffed. She felt a hand on her head and looked up at Kaoru.

"Only because you said 'Please'. "Kaoru teased her. Hiakru had already seated himself on the bed. Kaoru joined him, both of them staring up at Haruhi. They watched as she hung up all her clothes again, putting the outfit they chose for her last.

"Hey Haruhi, can we have a study snack?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi thought about and then nodded.

"Okay, but no messing with my closet or drawers while I'm gone. Okay?" She said. Both Twins smiled and nodded. "Alright I'll be back. Open your books to the lessons you're having trouble with." She then left her room. Kaoru opened up his Math book and skipped to a algebra lesson. He felt the weight of the bed shift as Hikaru got up. He watched as His brother walked to Haruhi's nightstand.

"Hika, we promised not to mess with her drawers." Kaoru sighed.

"I know I was just curious.." Hiakru's voice lowered.

"Honestly, It's not like you haven't seen woman's lingerie. We work in a fasion studio." Kaoru shook his head. Hikaru snapped around, his face beet red at his brother accusation.

"I wasn't looking for her panties!" He whispered loudly. Kaoru laughed. "I was just looking at this." He said holding out and big eight ball with a small screen and a blue triangle in it. Kaoru got up and stood with his brother.

"Isn't that a Commoner's Wishing Device?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru nodded.

"Yeah. Tono said that you ask Yes or No answers in your head and that it will answer it." Hikaru explained. Kaoru thought about it. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru smiled at him and nodded.

"Quick before she comes back." Kaoru said, He grabbed a hold of the ball and nodded to his twin. "Okay I think I know what we both want, so let's wish together." They both closed their eyes and shook the ball. The door opened right before they looked at the answer. Haruhi grabbed the toy and looked at it. She shook her head and threw it on her bed. The twins looked horrified as their answer vanished.

"Aww Haruhi." Hikaru whined. She shook her head and gave him a sandwich.

"Turkey with american cheese and mayo." She said. She looked at Kaoru and gave him a sandwich. "Smocked ham with swiss cheese and mayo. Just how you like them. Now no complaining. Sit and let's study." The twins just nodded. During their lesson both of them kept eyeing the Magic 8-ball, wondering what their answer was.

"Okay, done with Math, now Hikaru you're having trouble with history, right?" She asked. He just nodded. "Okay what chapter?" He held up the number four. "Okay well listen while I read to you, okay?" Kaoru just layed there, messing with her satin bed sheets. They had bought her them for when They stayed the night, which she replied to would be never. He watched as Haruhi read. Her relaxed gaze as it swooped through the page, her lips as they spoke every word. He looked at Hikaru and knew he wasn't paying attention. He was looking at her lips too.

"Um Haruhi?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi looked up at him. "What was the answer on the magic ball?" He asked. Haruhi gave him an annoyed look.

"What does that have to do with your future, Kaoru."

"Everything." Hikaru answered. Haruhi sighed.

"It said "Yes, definitely". Why?" She asked. Both twins smiled at her and scooted closer. They nodded at each other before kissing each side of her face. As they backed up, they saw Haruhi's face turn pink. "W-what was that about?" She asked.

"Because we asked "Will Haruhi be ours forever?" They said in unison. Their smiles were kind and loving as they took turns kissing her lips. Haruhi just stared for a moment and then smiled back.

"You two are idiots. Of course I'm yours forever. You honestly think you can just suck me into your world and then just lose me?" She laughed grabbing both of their hands. "You didn't need a stupid eight ball to tell you that." She hugged both of them, fitting their heads in the crook of her neck.

"Haruhi." Kaoru's lips tickled her neck.

"What?"

"Will you marry us, when we graduate?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi chuckled.

"We'll see. We'll see." She laughed. Beside them the 8-ball rolled because of the shifting weight and The answer " Without A Doubt" faced their embracing bodies.

* * *

**_Me: I know it's short! Don't hate me! I hope you liked it anyway. I think it's actually cute. review please  
_**


End file.
